


The Aftermath of Rain

by rainsonata



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsonata/pseuds/rainsonata
Summary: They all got sick after Esper stole Psyker and Mastermind’s umbrellas.





	The Aftermath of Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr.

It was Esper’s idea. 

“It’ll be like a sleepover!” The time traveler said with delight in suggesting that they all slept in the living room together. If sleepovers meant living on soup and tea with the occasional cough drops and lime soda. 

Psyker laid on his side, wrapped in warm blankets on the couch with his face buried into a pillow placed on the armrest. He didn’t want to leave the cozy couch to grab the mug of tea on the coffee table from across. It was probably cold after taking a nap earlier. The brawler rested his head on the pillow for a few minutes when he felt a pair of paws pressing against the nip of his neck. He froze when he heard a soft meow and turned his head to see a black cat peering at him. 

He stared at the cat, scared to move when his nose started to itch. Oh no…not now, Psyker wanted to cover his face with his hands – not that he could when the feline was sitting on his face, unaware of his internal struggle. The itch grew worse when the cat curled up against him and flicked its tail under his chin.

“Maxi, get off!” 

Psyker breathed in relief when Esper ran over to scoop the kitten off and brought it over to his side of the living room. His face twitched and threw himself out of the blankets to grab the box of tissues in sneezed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Esper plopped on the armchair with half a dozens of other cats, giggling when one of them walked across his lap for a new spot to rest. 

“What’s wrong? Cat got your tongue?” Esper laughed at his own pun when Psyker groaned.

“Do I need to separate you two so I can actually sleep?”

Mastermind claimed the lover’s seat in the corner where he would stuff his books without anyone tripping on them. He laid on his back and had more pillows and blankets than Psyker remembered them owning. A white cat stretched itself across his stomach, making it harder for him to move much while attempting to make himself sound commanding while having a red nose. 

Esper snickered at the fuming Mastermind, “You look funny.”

“I’m sick. All of us are!” His face was red (from the cold or from anger?) as he grabbed another tissue to blow his nose out. Mastermind pointed at Psyker, “Because someone decided to walk out in the rain!”

“Hey, I thought I left something out there!” Psyker waved his hands in the air. “Don’t blame me when you did something stupid too!”

Mastermind opened his mouth, but nothing came out and threw his arms to the side to sigh when he had nothing to back him up. What were they doing to do with these cats? When he and Psyker came back to their house drenched in water, Esper popped behind a portal with a litter of cats in his arms with a wide grin with their umbrellas hung around one arm.

“I think Starfall likes you,” Esper smiled as Mastermind continued to pet the white cat.

Mastermind mumbled, “We’re not keeping them. Apocalypse already takes up my time.”

Psyker laughed at the mention of the A.I. cat. It wasn’t a real cat, but it acted like one because of an accidental personality chip the program was based on. They weren’t so different after all if both liked to cuddle, but wouldn’t hesitate to cause destruction. 

“How about Stardust?” Esper wasn’t ready to give up and showed the small gray cat to the scientist. The cat squirmed in his hold, leaped out of his grasp, and onto Mastermind to join Starfall. “Conqueror really likes Psyker. Panzer and Quake have to be together, they’re brothers.”

“Esper…” Mastermind sighed. 

“Let them stay,” Psyker shrugged. “We can worry about this later.” He said this with a loud sneeze and blew his nose. The brawler cursed at his sickness and didn’t chase off another cat that found its way back to his couch. It was hard to keep track of them all when they were always on the go.

“Do we really need cats when we already have one?” Mastermind asked. He tried to sound annoyed, but he was smiling. 

Esper had a Cheshire cat grin in response to Mastermind’s question. 

Psyker counted the cats in the room and frowned. Weren’t there supposed to be more? The cats didn’t fall into one of Esper’s rogue portals, did they? Nah.

* * *

“Arc!”

Arc turned around to see Psych running down the hallway with an arm full of cats. “Did you try to bring them home again?”

The young scientist’s confused expression was all he could give to his counterpart and scratched his head. Only up close did he notice that Psych was wet from the rain outside and the cats were shivering from the cold. He grabbed two of the cats from Psych’s arms and held them close to his chest to keep them warm. 

“Why are they wet?” He asked the young brawler.

“Time found them near his portals!” Psych exclaimed and grabbed his arm. “I think there are more! Want to come?”

Arc looked outside to see it was pouring, but looked down to see the cats meowing at him. He didn’t want to leave them behind in their house, but he also didn’t want them to get wet again. Letting Time and Psych take care of the cats in the rain wasn’t something he wanted to do either when he wanted to see them first. 

Arc sighed, “Sure, why not.” 

The young brawler beamed, “Let’s go!” 

He laughed when Arc complained about forgetting his umbrella. Sitting under a leaky roof of an old shop was Time waiting for them with a few more cats in his arms. 


End file.
